Life 101
by wolflover97
Summary: A collection of Zutara one- shots/ songfics.


**Mkk, well I need a break from all of the stories so here is a one-shot/ song fic. Numb by Linkin Park, if you havent heard this song then click and listen away! ou have to listen to it while reading to get the full effect. Or affect. Which is it, anyone have the answer?**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_feeling so faithless, lost under the surface,_

I sat at the campfire, watching the blazing flame flicker back and forth. Never exactly how you expect it to go, never having full control. Like me. My father expected me to be the prodigy, the amazing firebender who outshone even him. But I wasnt, and _daddy_ didnt like that. I smirked. I was never allowed to call my father _daddy_, it was a form of _dis-respect_.

_I dont know what your expecting of me,_

_put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

Ozai always pushed meto be greater than he could ever be. I had to be a ruthless ruler with no heart or compassion for my people. But I wasnt like that. I cared about what people thought of me and I made sure that everyone was taken care of. I actually had a heart, and I was punished for it.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

I could never please him, every thing I did was bad, just another thing to prove that I was nothing.

_I've become so numb,_

_I cant feel you there_

_Become so much _

_so much more aware_

After numerous beating and abuse, I didnt feel anything anymore. I was a zombie, a bruised and beaten shell of my old self. When Mom was there to protect me from all the horror of the outside world. Mom wasnt here anymore and so I went on living my days as an angry freak who never smiled. I used to smile, alot. I liked it, but now I never smiled. That stupid water bender was the only one who made me smile. _Katara_. She reminded me of how my mother was. Soft and sweet, motherly and caring. She touched my scar, and I smiled. She cared about me. And no one has done that in a long time. But I worry about our relationship, I know she will want kids and I do too. Believe me I do. But I'm scared, what if I'll be like _him_...

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_is be more like me_

_and be less like you._

He'll always be with me. I hate to admit it though, because that means he won. He's in my genes. What if I had kids and turned out to be like him? What if I hurt Katara? What if I become like him? It could happen. I mean...

"Zuko?"

A soft voice and touch bring me out of my thoughts. Katara is kneeling in front of me, her hand gently brushing against my scar.

"Are you alright?"

I blink. Once. Twice. Three times... "Yeah."

She gives me a sympathetic look. "Okay." and added, "Maybe you should go lay down, you look a little off."

I nodded and stood to leave when she stopped me.

"I'll be in soon, get some rest Zuko, you look so tired."

No one else knew about our relationship quite yet.

I remembered Mai, and how she acted around me. Always about hereself. Hmmm.

"Alright, hurry, please." My voice cracked at the end.

_Cant you see that your smothering me_

_Holding too tightly_

_afraid to lose control_

I laid in bed for about ten minutes before Katara came striding in, wearing nothing but her bindings. Normally, I would be very romantic and attack her, but tonight was not the night.

"Katara." I said, trying my best to seem suave.

But she knew me better.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I dont want to talk about it."

"Zuko, you better tell me."

"No!"

Zuko-"

"Katara, can you just let me sleep!"

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

She stared at me as though she had been slapped across the face.

"Fine, if you want to be like that- Zuko?" She started out yelling, but her voice dropped drastically when she notcied something.

She walked over and wiped a small tear away from my cheek.

_Every step that I take is a another mistake to you_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

"Zuko, it'll be okay, I promise."

_Ive become so numb_

_I cant feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_Im becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

She crawled in with me.

"Im losing myself, Katara, Im becoming him."

_And be less like you._

**Wowza! Well I thought this was a great song for Zuko. POOR ZUZU! Review!**


End file.
